Sora and the unknown place
by Furby The Storyteller
Summary: What happened? Why did Sora end up there? Well, the answers are in the story! But, real killer furbies can exist! As a result, it is recommended that Sora will try to make the killer furbies dead. That is violent, and PG-13 is the rating!
1. Chapter 1: Sora meets his fate

Furby alert!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Furby alert!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By your great storywriter... FurbyFreeLand!!!  
  
  
  
  
Gimmie hints... this story is about Sora! Alright, to not ruin the fun, I'll let you proceed. Keep scrolling...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You're close!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is where the story begins!  
**Chapter 1: Sora meets his fate**  
  
  
____________________________________*************  
*************  
*************  
*************  
Sora was at Destiny Island. That was his home. But, things were not normal.  
There was no shore at the right side. Sora tried to fix it up, but he ended up going right into the portal.  
  
Totally **uncool!!!**  
  
  


???: BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
Sora proceeds to a sign and then he meets the first furby of the unknown place.

  
  
  
Sora: What are you doing? Where am I?  
??? Furby: Want me to tell you where you are? You're in FurbyLand.  
  
Sora: Uh oh, this is not right!  
  
And where will Sora end up? It won't be Destiny Island, it will be a place where there are real killers!  
  
  
_To be continuned..._


	2. Chapter 2: Sora is attacked!

**Chapter 2: Sora is attacked!**  
  
  
Hey, you! We left off where the furby was telling Sora. Now, let's continune there...  
  
  
  
??? Furby: Here's a map.  
  
Sora: Thanks...  
  
But the furby warned him of the evil furby meanies and gave him a speical keyblade.  
  
  
So Sora set out wandering in FurbyLand and he looked everywhere. None of the furbies knew about Destiny Island. Sora didn't know what to do...  
  
  
Sora: Is this for real that there isn't a furby that knows my home...?  
  
But, before he could talk to another, furby meanies appeared and started tackling Sora like crazy!  
  
Sora tried to fight back with his keyblade, but the furby meanies burned him. Sora was on fire and took off.  
  
The evil furby meanies were right behind him when Sora all of a sudden got splashed!  
  
Say... was that Donald or Goofy?  
  
Find out on the next chapter!  
  
Sora: But wait...  
  
CUT!  
  
_To be continuned..._  
  
Uhh... did he faint? Let's move on anyways... 


	3. Chapter 3: The Furbies die!

(Silence.)  
  
Goofy: Hey, who's runnin' this story?  
  
(Still silence.)  
  
**Chapter 3: The Furbies die!!!**  
  
OK, was that Goofy? Yeah, it was him!  
  
But the evil furby meanies are still chasing him. But with the water spell in handy (I don't know if it exists...), he does hit the furby meanies for HEAVY damage.  
  
Now the evil furby meanies have left, finding a plan to destroy Sora for bad! OH NO!  
  
Sora: What were they looking for? My heart?  
  
Goofy: I don't really know, but it's not your heart...  
  
Sora hears an evil laugh.  
  
Sora: WHAT WAS THAT!?  
  
It was the evil furbies again! But as they attacked, they were getting splashed!  
  
The evil furby meanies were once again defeated. This time, some died.  
  
Sora felt peaceful at first after the second victory. But then a third army of furbies appeared.  
  
The evil furby meanies get splashed, and then a big blue weight falls on them, splashing water EVERYWHERE!!! The evil furbies die, because their flame is their source of life. Or so they say...  
  
Sora felt joyful after the third victory. But Donald Duck was **NOWHERE** to be found.  
  
Goofy then suddenly disappears. But it doesn't end here! A fourth army is approaching, and they're heartless furbies.  
Wait... **HEARTLESS _FURBIES!?_**  
  
Sora: Huh?  
  
CUT!  
  
Sora: What are the Heartless furbies? Do they have the same purpouse as the Heartless?  
  
_To be continuned..._  
  
Sora: DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHAT A HEARTLESS FURBY IS!?  
  
(Long silence.)  
  
Sora, looks like you want to reveal the secrets...  
**TO BE REVEALED IN CHAPTER 4!!!**  
Sora: !?  
  
CUT! Really! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Heartless Furbies are nev...

Sora: NOW are you ready to...  
  
(Furbies appear and Sora vanishes.)  
  
You're going back to FurbyLand. Now we can continune...  
  
**Chapter 4: The Heartless Furbies are never heartful furbies**  
  
They approach, and they search endlessly for a heart to rule the universe.  
  
They stole Aeris's heart. They rule the FF7 world.  
  
They stole Terra's heart. They rule the FF6 world.  
  
But they lost theirs to more Heartless.  
  
They now want Sora's heart to rule Destiny Island and the Disney World.  
  
Sora: Come and get me! I know what you're looking for! Come and get me!  
  
So Sora attacks! The Heartless Furbies explode one by one. Then, one of the heartless furbies exploded while running RIGHT AFTER SORA!  
  
This doesn't look good. Goofy had killed some, Sora had killed some, but now he was hit.  
  
Injured from the explosion, he kept attacking. He used all kinds of spells and Goofy kept recovering his MP. Then, all of the Heartless furbies had disappeared.  
  
Sora: That was close... TOO close...  
  
Goofy: Yeah...  
  
The furbies disappeared. Then, Sora searched for a way back. But there were no portals. However, one of them can appear only if the ultimate furby can be defeated.  
  
But one question remains...  
  
Sora: WHERE IS THE ULTIMATE FURBY!?  
  
(Sigh.)  
_To be continuned..._  
  
Sora: I MEAN NOW!  
  
CUT!  
  
Sora: REALLY!  
  
(A weight falls on Sora.)  
  
You're not as paitent as I expected...  
  
CUT!!!  
  
Sora: Can you REVIEW him, please!?  
  
!? CUT!!!!!!! 


End file.
